Blink Our Eyes, Life's Rearranged
by awkwarddd 81589
Summary: Abby Miller is your average Jonas Brothers fan. She has only met them in her dreams, but when she gets in a certain accisdent, will her dreams become a reality? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Abby Miller was a pretty girl with long, layered, really light brown hair (almost dirty blonde). It was always parted to the side and was naturally really wavy, but she sometimes straightened it. She had green eyes that changed a lot. Sometimes they were darker, sometimes they were really bright, and sometimes they were even hazel. Abby's skin was pretty fair and she had long dark eyelashes that brought out her eyes. She had a pretty slim body and was about 5 foot 3. It was December 30, 2007 and she was 16 years old turning 17 in early February.

Abby was lying unconscious in a hospital bed in Newark, New Jersey with 3 abnormally good looking boys and her best friend, Sophie Harrison, crowding around her. She was hooked up to a bunch of machines. Sophie was silently crying and the boys all looked very worried. So are you wondering what happened? Well here goes.

Abby's POV:

"Sophie!! Will you hurry your butt over here, its freezing cold and the last thing I need is to be sick right now!" I yelled at my best friend as she scurried over trying to hold all 15 of her shopping bags without falling over.

We were in New York over our winter break and decided to go shopping. It was December 29th and our original plans had been to go to a Jonas Brothers concert on the 28th but we hadn't managed to get tickets.

"Geez Abs, calm down I'm coming," she said as she walked over to my car and threw all of her bags into the trunk. She got in the passenger seat while I was already in the drivers seat clicking my tongue impatiently.

"It's about time," I said as she closed the door and buckled her seatbelt. Somehow one of us always managed to say something Jonas related without even realizing it. The Jonas Brothers were our all time favorite band and you could say we were a little obsessed. I popped in their CD and cranked up the volume. I started to drive as Sophie and I belted out the lyrics to "That's Just The Way We Roll" while passerby stared at us like we were insane. But we didn't care.

I looked over at Sophie and her long, golden hair that had tumbled loose curls in it was flying every which way. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"What?!" she said defensively as she gave me an evil glare with her hazel, sometimes forest green eyes.

"Your hair!!" I said starting to crack up all over again. Sophie just continued to glare at me and I was still laughing at her. What I forgot was that I was still driving.

That's when I crashed us right into a big tour bus that I hadn't even remembered getting in front of us. Glass flew everywhere and my head slammed against the window. I then became unconscious.

Next thing I knew, I was waking up and staring into the big, brown, beautiful eyes of Joseph Adam Jonas.


	2. Chapter 2

Joe's POV:

We were all hanging out on our tour bus after a concert making silly videos, when we felt a sudden impact on the bus. We stopped and went outside to see what happened. A car had crashed into us and there was a girl around 16 years old standing outside the car on her cell phone looking extremely worried. She was kind of short and had long blonde hair. She had a big gash on her cheek and it was gushing blood.

Then I looked over at the actual car. It was completely damaged and glass was all over the inside of it. Then I noticed a girl in the driver's seat. She was unconscious but extremely beautiful even all cut up from the glass. I walked over to the girl on her phone with Nick and Kevin behind me.

"Excuse me are you ok?" I asked. She had just gotten off the phone and looked up at me. Her eyes were teary and when she saw who I was there was a flash of shock across her face. Then she just looked worried again.

"Well I'm fine, but I'm really worried about my best friend. I just called for help so they should be able to get her to a hospital soon. I'm Sophie by the way."

"Hey I'm Joe, and this is Kevin and Nick," I said even though I could tell she knew who we were.

"Yeah I know who you are. You are only my favorite band in the entire world," she said with a small smile as Kevin and I hugged her and told her everything would be ok. Then she got over to Nick who had an expression on his face like he had just seen a mango do backflips.

I took my hand and waved it in front of Nick's face as Kevin smirked at him.

"Wha-? Oh sorry." Nick said as he came out of his trance. I nudged Kevin with my elbow and tilted my head and gave a little eyebrow wiggle which was our signal if we knew one of us liked a girl. Sophie probably would have noticed if she hadn't bee gazing at Nick in the same kind of trance.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about your friend. I think she will be ok though," he said as he gave her a hug. He didn't look like he was going to pull out of it until Kevin gave a little "Hem hem."

"Thanks, I hope she will be." Sophie said as we heard an ambulance and police cars drive up next to us.

We all walked over to the car and watched as they lifted up Sophie's friend and put her on a stretcher and carried her to the ambulance. The police came and started asking us questions, but my brothers and Sophie were answering all of them as my mind was too focused on the beautiful girl with the long, flowing, light brown wavy hair.

We had all arrived at the closest hospital in Newark, NJ, and were all crowded around Abby's bed. Sophie had told me her name as we were driving to the hospital. It was the day after the accident and she was still unconscious. Kevin, Nick, and I were all really worried and Sophie was silently crying. Just then, Abby opened her eyes. I happened to be standing right where she was facing, and when she opened them I couldn't help but stare. She had the prettiest eyes I had ever seen, and I would have to say that eyes are definitely my favorite feature in a girl.

Abby's POV:

I seriously thought I was dreaming. There was no way that Joe Jonas was standing right in front of me staring at me like I was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Because there was no way I could be. I looked around and realized I was in a hospital and Kevin and Nick were standing just on the other side of me. And then there was Sophie, looking like she had been crying for hours. When I woke up huge smiles spread across all of their faces.

"See? I told you she would be ok!" Nick said to Sophie and took her hand and gave it a little squeeze.

Then it all came back to me.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"About 22 hours," said Joe. He was still gazing at me like I was some huge piece of Godiva chocolate or something.

"And would someone like to tell me if I am dreaming, and if I'm not, then how are the most amazing people in the entire world standing around my hospital bed?"

"Well you see…" Sophie and the boys started to tell me everything that happened after the crash.

"Oh my Jonas, I can't believe out of everything I could have crashed into I crash into the Jonas brothers' tour bus. I love you god."

They all started to laugh.

"And I love you Abs for crashing us into it," Sophie said laughing.

"Well as long as we are all ok I have no problem with it. And Soph, you so owe me. I got us to meet the Jonas Brothers. I don't see how you can top that," I said jokingly.

Then the nurse came in and shooed them all away and I fell back asleep after that wondering how on earth I got so lucky.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning the doctor told me I was free to go. I was really excited to get out of that hospital and hopefully get a chance to talk to the boys more. The problem with leaving though was that I now had no car since it was so damaged that it couldn't be repaired.

"Well," said Kevin a little sadly, "I guess this is goodbye. We will gladly pay for an airplane ticket for you guys to get back home if you want."

"Or…" said Joe, a smile creeping on his face.

"Here we go," Nick muttered under his breath as Joe shot him a look.

"You could stay on tour with us. I mean its fun being with your family and everything but when its for like 4 months you start to feel like you're gonna go insane."

I started to laugh thinking Joe was joking. I mean he only met us like 2 days ago. He had to be joking, right?

Wrong.

I looked over at him and he had a completely serious look on his face, something I could tell didn't come too often from him.

"Actually, that wouldn't be such a bad idea," Nick said with his eyes on Sophie.

Sophie and I started to look doubtful. What would our parents say? What about our schoolwork?

Joe noticed this and then made the cutest puppy dog face I had ever seen. He made his eyes round and huge and was staring right at me. I couldn't help but laugh at how silly he must have looked to people passing by. Usually I never fall for that face, but come on, this is Joe Jonas we're talking about.

"Well you know, I would really love too but it might be hard because me and Soph have to get back to school in like 2 days."

"Well, I don't see how that is a problem. We can just have your school work sent to us and you can do it on the bus when we have free time," Joe said.

"And what about our parents?" I asked

"Well this is the easiest part. Kevin happens to be absolutely fantastic with parents," Joe said, smirking at Kevin. (A/N I don't know if this is really true but just go with it.)

Kevin smiled then said, "Hand over the cell phones."

Sophie and I gave them to him wondering exactly what he was going to do. Our parents knew about the whole incident but they had no idea the Jonas Brothers had anything to do with it.

Kevin started scrolling through my contacts finding my home number.

"Ooo a slidey phone," we heard him say to himself as he walked into another room.

Nick rolled his eyes as Sophie and I laughed and Joe ran after Kevin saying, "Ooo let me see!!" then crashing into the door.

Wow, I thought. Joe and I are so alike.

We heard Kevin on the phone sounding very adult-like although we couldn't make out what he was saying. He came back about twenty minutes later with Joe at his heels, a smile the size of a watermelon slice plastered on his face.

"You're coming on tour with us!!" Joe yelled like a five year old on a sugar high.

"Joe keep it down we're in a hospital full of old people that could be sensitive to loud noise," Kevin said but looked equally excited. He handed Sophie her phone.

"OMJ, you have got to be kidding me," Sophie and I screamed at the same time.

"Nope, Kevin's a genius when it comes to persuasion," Joe said.

"Your schoolwork will be sent over and you guys already have all your suitcases and stuff so we are good," Kevin said.

I saw Sophie putting her phone away and realized I still didn't have mine.

"Where's my ph-," I started to say. Then I saw Joe sliding it open and closed over and over and over again. I stared at him for about 5 minutes until he realized it.

"What?" he said as he looked up, "I'm very easily amused."

I could tell that me and him would get along amazingly for I was probably even more easily amused than he was.

"Give me that!" I said as I went and reached for it. He held it up high above his head.

"Hey! No fair!" I said since I was about 6 inches shorter than him. I started jumping and reaching for it and almost grabbed it when he grabbed my side which makes me spaz out. I can get very spastic when people tickle me in any way.

"Somebody's ticklish," Joe said with a devilish smile as he started tickling me even harder until I could barely breathe from laughing so hard.

"Joe…" I gasped. "Can't breathe."

"Oops, sorry," he said as he helped me up and handed my phone back. He tried to give me an apology hug but I backed away saying, "Nice try mister, but theres no way you are hugging me after you almost killed me."

"Please forgive me!" he said as he chased after me with his arms wide open like a little boy in kindergarten would do if he liked a girl. He finally caught me and lifted me up as he whispered, "I'm sorry," in my ear. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Hey lovebirds!" yelled Nick who was standing by the door tapping his foot, "We're leaving!"

We both shot him a look and headed toward the door. We walked outside to the tour bus which had already been repaired from the little damage that I had caused. Kevin opened the door and followed us all inside. We all gasped as we looked around. It was HUGE and totally amazing.

"Now for the grand tour," announced Kevin. He showed us around and our bunks and stuff.

"This is so cool," I said in awe. Sophie and I put our stuff away and went to watch a movie with the guys. I wasn't paying attention the whole time though. I was too busy thinking about how interesting this tour was going to get. I honestly had no idea what was going to happen, but I knew it was going to be something.

Joe's P.O.V:

The next morning I woke up for my daily 6:00 a.m run to find everyone asleep in the most awkward positions. I was sprawled on my belly, half of me hanging off the couch. Kevin was also on the couch laying on his back with one arm bent so his elbow was stuck in the air and one leg over the top of the couch. Abby, who had been sitting between us, had her head on my foot, one leg over Kevin's stomach, one foot on his cheek, and one arm on my back. Nick was on the floor wih Sophie and they had both fallen asleep with their heads resting back against the couch and were sprawled out looking pretty lifeless. It took all my energy not to burst out laughing and wake everyone up.

I got up slowly and carefully as to not wake Abby who might be a little digusted to find that she had been sleeping on my foot. I put on my sneakers and went outside the tour bus to run. I came back about 30 minutes later to find that Abby had woken up and was putting a pop tart in the microwave.

"Hey Abby!" I said. "Uhh why are you putting a pop tart in the microwave?"

"Because that's what you're supposed to do with pop tarts, genius," she said

"Since when?"

"Since it makes them taste better."

"Oh, well its not like it tells you to do that on the box or anything so how was I supposed to know?"

"Actually Joe, the whole back of the box is taken up by directions on how to make a pop tart."

"You're kidding," I said as I looked at the box in shock. It really was there. Wow I feel like an idiot now. Abby rolled her eyes and laughed at me as she brought her pop tart over and sat down next to me.

"So why don't you fill me in about living life on tour?" she said.

"Well," I said, "Basically, we live on a bus, we stop, do a show or two, meet insane fans, then get back on the bus."

"How discriptive."

"I'm just messing. Being on tour is pretty fun but it can get tiring. Trust me, you will get used to it in no time," I said with a smile.

"Ok. So why don't you tell me a little about yourself? If I'm gonna be on tour with you guys I might as well get to know you better," said Abby looking at me with her insanely green eyes. I think I got lost in them for a little because when i regained focus she was giving me a "are you okay?" stare.

"Oh I'm really just your ordinary funny guy. It just happens to be that I'm famous and about half the girls in the world want to marry me."

Abby laughed. It made me smile to see that I could make her laugh so easily.

"So, any girlfriends?" she teased.

"Nope, I'm all your- completely single," I said wanting to kill myself for letting that slip. She didn't seem to notice though so I just kept talking.

"I just havn't foumd the right girl for me yet. I want someone who can understand me and who will listen to me and can make me laugh. Also someone that is easy for me to talk to about anything and someone who will laugh with me and put up with me all the time."

"Yeah, I look for the same things in a guy. I just want someone who I feel completely comfortable with no matter what. Oh, and they HAVE to be able to make me laugh," she said.

I smiled at her and then Kevin walked into the kitchen yawning.

"Did you see Nick and Sophie? They look like they were on drugs last night or something, it's pretty funny."

"Well you should have seen yourself," Abby said smirking.

"Ha, you should have seen _your_self," I laughed at her.

"Well at least I wasn't mumbling 'No not the Evada control paste!' in my sleep. What, was a big mean giant trying to steal all your hair products?"

I blushed for a second remembering the dream I had about my parents punishing me for tricking Nick into drinking hot sauce by taking away my hair products right before a big show.

"Well my hair is my mort prized possesion. It wouldn't look so lush all the time if it wasn't for my Evada control paste," I said attempting to flip my hair around like I was in a Pantene commercial.

"Whatever pretty boy, I'm going to take a shower," Abby said getting up and walking off to the bathroom. I couldn't help but stare after her.

"Dude," Kevin said putting his hand on my shoulder, "You've got it bad and you have only known her for 3 days."

He walked away leaving me thinking if he was really right.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Abby's POV:

I walked into the bathroom, got undressed, and got in the shower. As I was shampooing my hair, I started singing "Bubbly" by Colbie Callet. It had been stuck in my head for like 2 days now. I was getting really into the song when I heard, "Is that a dying cow I hear?" in Joe's playful voice. At that I started belting the song out about ten times louder to hear his pounding footsteps running away. I just laughed and finished washing my hair.

As I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my self, I heard, "Whoa!! Look outside everyone!!"

I quickly slipped a robe on and ran out of the bathroom. I saw Joe standing by the window gazing outside like he was looking at a massive field of Redbulls.

"IT'S SNOWING!!!!" he yelled like a 2 year old as everyone crowded around him and peered out the window.

Sophie and I squealed. We were like totally in love with snow. When we were little there was this GIANT snowstorm and she ended up getting stranded at my house for 3 days. We both still have pictures from it.

We looked out the window and saw big fat flakes falling fast and hard. Sophie and I started chanting, "ITS SNOWING ITS SNOWING!" at the top of our lungs and started breaking out in random dance moves. Kevin and Nick looked at us like we were insane while Joe joined us, even more hyper and loud than we were if that was possible.

The bus stopped about an hour later at the venue the boys were playing at. By then the snow had reached a good 5 inches maybe. We went in the audience and watched them perform. It was amazing. Sophie and I always dreamed about going to a Jonas Brothers concert but we never could get hold of tickets. We were probably the loudest people there. Right before they started playing "That's Just the Way We Roll", Kevin walked up to the microphone.

"There are 2 really cool people in the audience tonight that we would like to dedicate this song to since it reminds us of them," he said as he smiled over in our direction. "We only met them a couple days ago, but they just fit right in with us and we couldn't ask for anyone better to go on tour with us. This is for you Sophie and Abby."

"AHHHH!!" Sophie and I screamed. This was so cool. "That's Just the Way We Roll" happened to be our ringtones for each other. It definitely describes us.

We sand along the whole entire song and by the end of the concert we barely had any voice left. We decided to go on the tour bus while the guys did the meet and greet.

This was good since me and Soph hadn't had that much bonding time in the past 3 days or so.

"Can you believe how lucky we are?" I asked her as we plopped down on the couch. "We are alive and we are on tour with the Jonas Brothers."

"We couldn't get any luckier," Sophie said smiling.

"Well I think _you _could," I said smirking.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I don't know if you've noticed, but Nick hasn't been able to keep his eyes off you ever since we met them. If my psychicness is correct, you two will hook up in the next week and end up dating."

"Haha, and since when is your 'psychicness' correct?"

"Hey, don't be hatin," I said in my blacksent. "Plus you know its totally true."

"Ahh I just can't believe this is happening to me," she said grinning like a maniac. "One day I'm staring at pictures of him online and dreaming of him 24/7, and then next day I'm on a tour bus with him and going on a date with him and-"

"Your going on a what with him?" I cut her off.

"A date"

"And you were planning to tell me this when?"

"Um…after the date?"

"Oh my gosh Soph why didn't you tell me right away?! We have so much planning to do. We need to pick outfit and cute flats maybe and I think you should do your makeup subtle yet sexy and your hair should be-"

"Ok Abs, chill!" she said laughing before I could rant on any longer. This was exciting for me because Sophie's parents didn't really let her date but they didn't have to know about this.

"Sorry, sorry," I said trying to contain my excitement.

"Enough about me and Nick," Sophie said. "What about you and Joe?"

"What about me and Joe?" I asked confused.

"Oh come on Abs, you can't honestly tell me you haven't noticed anything."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Soph. There is nothing between me and Joe. I mean of course I've always dreamed of us falling in love and stuff but there's no way he would be interested in me. I mean come on, he's a famous rock star, he could have anyone he wants, and he would never pick me. And I'm fine with just being friends with him anyway."

"Mmmhmm," was all Sophie said as she grinned at me.

"Soph, be serious. You know nothing is going to happen between me and Joe."

Just then my cell phone started ringing.

_Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious_

_Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious_

_If you say it loud enough _

_You'll always sound precocious_

_Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!_

Sophie and I stared at the phone as though it had just sprouted wings.

Weird.

I definitely do not remember ever buying that ringtone let alone using it.

I looked at the phone and it read "Call from: Joseph the Spectacular"

"Wow," I said to myself as I answered my phone.

"Nice ringtone you set there for yourself," 'I said into the phone.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself," said Joe. "Hey so I was wondering if you wanted to chill tonight or something. It will be just us because Kevin is working on something he wont tell anyone about and I figured we should leave Nick and Sophie alone because I have a feeling things between them might get too lovey dovey if you know what I'm saying."

"Yeah that's cool with me. Nick and Sophie are going on a little date anyway," I said laughing.

Sophie glared at me.

"Really? Nick didn't tell me anything. Gosh that kid keeps his love life too private sometimes."

"Well Sophie just told me anyway."

"Oh. Ok well how about we go somewhere around 6? I'll think of something to do."

"Ok, I'll see ya later."

"Later gator," Joe said then hung up. Wow, I thought, who says that anymore? I laughed to myself.

Then I looked up to see Sophie giving me a "what did I tell you" stare.

"What?" I asked her.

"Gosh you are so oblivious," she said rolling her eyes at me.

"Oh my Jonas Sophie, we're just going to hang out since we would both be sitting here bored to death anyway without anyone here."

"Ok, whatever," she said as she got up and walked to the closet.

"Girl, don't you 'ok, whatever' me. Now we are focusing on you and Nick. Ok where are you guys going?"

"He didn't say. He just told me I could dress kinda casual."

"Ok." I started rummaging through her clothes. In about 5 minutes I had the perfect outfit minus the shoes.

"Here, you can borrow these," I said throwing her a pair of cute flats that matched what I picked out.

I had laid out a cute striped black and gray sweater-dress from American Eagle along with black leggings that had lace at the bottoms. There was also a black lace cami to go underneath and her bracelet from Tiffany and a cute long black beaded necklace.

"Abs, you are a genius. It's casual but not too casual and all from American Eagle."

"I know you too well," I said.

Just then there was a yell and a loud thud.

Sophie and I ran outside to see what happened. We saw Joe sprawled on his front, his face in the snow. He slowly got up and spat snow out of his mouth. Sophie and I burst out laughing.

"Hey, it's not funny!" he said.

"Yes…it is!" I gasped between laughs.

Then all of a sudden my foot slipped and next thing I knew I was laying in the snow face down in the exact position Joe had been in.

Now it was Joe's turn to laugh at me as Sophie started cracking up even harder.

As I got up and brushed myself off, I saw Sophie look just behind me questioningly while Joe was still laughing. I was about to turn around when I felt a pair of hands cover my mouth and eyes.

**Hey guys! I hope you like my fanfic so far. It's my first one so please give it reviews and tell me if its good! I try to update as often as possible.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Ahh!!" I tried to scream. Then the hands let go and everyone started laughing. I turned around to see Kevin cracking up at my reaction.

"Kevin!! That soo wasn't funny!!" I yelled at him. I was very easily scared so it almost gave me a heart attack.

"Sorry, I just had to," he said grinning.

"Well you just wait until I get you back," I said glaring at him.

"Uh huh," he said unconvinced, smirked, then walked away.

"He doesn't believe me, does he? Well he will see," I said half to myself.

"Oooh a prank, I like," Sophie said with an evil grin on her face. We were going to have fun with this.

"Well, while you guys are scheming, I'm going to get my tambourine, I left it on the bus and then we are going to do a sound check for the next concert. So I'll see you guys later," Joe said. He came back off the bus, tambourine in hand, and started walking back to the venue then turned around and gave me an exaggerated wink for some reason, and started walking again.

"That boy is so strange sometimes," I said shaking my head.

"Which is why you two are perfect together," Sophie said.

I just ignored her and walked back on the bus. She followed me and we both started getting ready. By 6:00, we were both looking pretty amazing. Sophie had her hair perfectly curled and looked awesome in the outfit I picked out for her. I had straightened my hair so that it was perfectly straight and shiny, almost Pantene commercial worthy. I was just wearing jeans and a cute long sleeved shirt from American Eagle with a cute puffy-ish off-white winter coat from Hollister. We were just touching up on our makeup when the boys walked in.

We walked out of the bathroom and Nick saw us.

"Dayumm, you girls be lookin fiiine," he said trying to sound black.

"Nick, never again," I said as I walked past him over to Joe.

Nick and Sophie laughed and I heard him telling her how pretty she looked. It was really hard for me not to burst out in "Awww!!!s" but I managed to keep my mouth shut.

"So Joe," I said as I walked up to him. "What's planned for tonight?"

"It's a surprise," he said.

"Ooo I like surprises," I said happily.

I looked out the window and saw Nick opening the car door for Sophie then get in himself and Kevin drove away.

"Aren't they the cutest thing you have ever seen?" I asked Joe.

"Yeah you a- I mean yeah they are," he said blushing a little. I didn't catch what he had almost said since I was too busy thinking about Sophie and Nick, so I was wondering why he was blushing. He was way too freaking adorable when he blushed.

"So shall we go?" he asked putting his arm out. I laughed and linked my arm through his.

"Yes we shall," and we skipped all the way to his car, yes we liked to skip.

We hopped into the car and Joe drove for about 15 minutes until we arrived at a humungous hill. At the top, I saw two fancy kind of sleds.

"We're going sledding!!" he yelled.

"YES!!" I yelled back pumping my fists in the air. I LOVED sledding.

We walked up to the top and got in the sleds.

"Let's race!" Joe said excitedly.

"You are so going down," I said.

"Ok we'll see about that. How about we turn this into a bet? If I win then you have to buy me hot chocolate afterwards."

"And if I win you have to carry me back up the hill with my sled _and _buy me hot chocolate afterwards," I said

"Deal," he said as we shook on it.

"Ok, on your mark, get set, GO!!" Joe yelled.

We both zoomed down the hill and I won by like a millisecond.

"HA! I won!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh no, I don't know if I'm going to be able to carry you all the way up that hill. I'm not very strong you know," he said jokingly.

"Hey mister, don't even think about trying to get out of this, I've seen your muscles before."

"Jay kay, jay kay," he said in a girly voice as he lifted me up bridal style while I laughed at him.

He grabbed the sled too somehow and started walking up the hill.

"How much do you weigh, 10 pounds?" he asked me.

"Very funny," I said sarcastically.

He looked down at me and stared into my eyes for a few seconds.

"Yes?" I asked him.

He came out of his little trance and said," Dude, you have awesome eyes. They are like so…"

"Green?"

"Yeah…"

"Why thank you Joseph, you have pretty cool eyes yourself," I said laughing.

We got to the top of the hill and Joe set me down along with the sled.

We raced a couple more times and Joe won most of the time so I guess I just got lucky the first time. Then we decided to build a snowman. Joe was rolling a ball of snow for the bottom while I was doing the middle one.

Joe's P.O.V:

While we were rolling the snowballs for our snowman, I couldn't help but watch Abby. She looked so cute in her puffy coat and knit hat. I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing since I was so mesmerized by her. It made me sad to think that she would probably never like me the same way. Oh well, as long as we stay good friends than its cool, I thought. Just then, I tripped over my snowball with an," Oomph" and fell into it so that it smashed and was no longer a snowball. It was a shame since it was almost big enough too. I lifted my head up to see Abby look my way.

"Oh Joseph," she said shaking her head and started to laugh. She kept laughing more and more until she was cracking up hysterically. I got up and brushed the snow off of me.

"So you think this is funny?" I asked playfully. She nodded her head since she couldn't talk from laughing so hard. I then picked her up and dropped her into the snowball she had been rolling.

"You still think its funny?"

"Joseph Adam Jonas! Now we have to start over!" she exclaimed even though I could tell she didn't really care.

"Abby Something Miller! That's too bad!" What is your middle name anyway?"

"It's Madison."

That's pretty. Abby Madison Miller."

"Ehh its ok," she said.

"Come on Abby Madison, let's make a snowman!"

"Only if you promise not to call me Abby Madison again."

"I'll try," I said.

In about 20 minutes we had the snowman complete. Ok so it looked a little like a snow mountain with a face, but whatever it was still cool. We each took a picture with it and named it Henry.

We played around in the snow a little bit before we left. We made snow angels and had a snowball fight. Then Abby started spinning around for the heck of it and started to lose balance. I realized this then caught her in my arms before she fell flat on her face. I caught her so that she was kind of leaning into me and our faces were only inches apart. We just stood there staring into each others eyes for a second. Not thinking, I slowly leaned in to kiss her. She looked a little surprised but then went along with it. Then, when there was just barely a centimeter between our lips, a big clump of snow fell between us from the tree we were under. We were both splattered with snow. Just great, what a wonderful way for a moment to be ruined, I thought. We both pulled back and looked at each other awkwardly. Abby was blushing. Gosh she looked so cute.

Abby's P.O.V:

Oh my Jonas, I can't believe me and Joe Jonas almost kissed! If it wasn't for that stupid clump of snow…grrr.

"Well," I said deciding to forget about it for now, "How about we go get some hot chocolate now? I'm starting to get really cold and wet."

"Good idea," he said as we started walking back to his car.

He drove us to a nearby Starbucks and we ordered our hot chocolate.

"You're paying, remember?" I reminded him.

"Ugh don't remind me about my horrible defeat," he said joking.

We sat down and sipped our hot chocolate, just talking to each other and getting to know more about each other. It was amazingly easy to talk to him. It was just like talking to Sophie. I started to wonder if he could possibly like me. I mean he was the one that tried to kiss me, not vice versa. But what if it was just like an in the moment kind of thing? Arghh I'm so confused.

It must have shown on my face because Joe said, "Abs, you ok?"

"Wha-? Oh yeah I'm fine." I said coming out of my thoughts.

"Ok, well you wanna go back to the bus now? I figured we should watch a scary movie since we both love them and are easily scared."

"Yes! That would be awesome." We had just found that out about each other. It seemed like we really had a lot in common.

We got back to the bus around 10:30. We put in Disturbia since we both loved that movie and started to watch it. (A/N I don't really know if Joe likes that movie and I know that some people don't find it that scary but I do)

We would cling onto each other at every scary part. It got to the part where Ronnie sent Kale the text message saying to look at the T.V. and Joe and I were clutching onto each other so tightly that you couldn't tell who's arms were who's when the door to the bus burst open.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" we both screamed ear-splitting screams. Joe's sounded like a girl.

Then Sophie and Nick walked in laughing at the sight of us clutching onto each other and screaming. Nick pulled out a camera and snapped a picture of us just before we stopped.

"Give me that!" I yelled at Nick as I started chasing him around the bus.

"HA! This is priceless. It is so going on Myspace," he said looking at the camera and chuckling.

"I hate you," I said since I had tried to get the camera but failed miserably.

"I love you too," he said still laughing.

I glared at him then walked over to Sophie. As I passed by him I gave him a small smack on the head.

"Meanie," he called to me.

"You deserve it," I said back.

I turned to Sophie. "OMJ tell me everything," I said as a dragged her to another room leaving Nick and Joe watching Disturbia by themselves.

We sat down on my bunk and she started telling me everything.

"Ok, so when we left I asked him where we were going and he told me it was a surprise. Then we pull into this parking lot and there is this giant ice rink in front of us with gorgeous lights everywhere and music playing and stuff. It was completely empty though so I asked him where all the people were and he told me that he rented out the place so we could have it to ourselves," Sophie said.

"Ahh that is so cute and romantic!!" I exclaimed.

"Wait it gets better," she said. "So we got onto the ice and he slipped his hand through mine and we just skated for a while and talked about random stuff and got to know each other really well. Oh my gosh we have like so much in common," Sophie said with a dreamy look on her face. She stayed like that for a few seconds until I decided to knock her out of it and wave my hand in front of her face.

"Earth to Sophie."

"Oh yeah sorry. So anyway we decided to stop and we got some hot chocolate and then we went out in the snow and just laid down staring at the stars. We like didn't even have to say anything because we both knew what we were thinking so we sat up a little and looked into each others eyes for like 5 seconds and then he leaned in and I leaned in and…we kissed!" she finished with a squeal.

"AHH OMIGOD Soph that's soo cute!! Ah I'm so happy for you!! So is it like official yet?"

"Not yet but it will be."

"So my psychicness was correct," I said grinning.

"For once in your life," Sophie said.

"Shut up," I said.

"Make me."

"Don't make me come over there."

"Well you're already over here, genius."

We had this little thing that we did but it didn't exactly work when we were sitting right next to each other.

"Whatever lets go finish the movie with Joe and Nick," said Sophie.

We walked back over to the living room where the movie was somewhere towards the end. We almost burst out laughing at the sight we saw but I covered Sophie's mouth before she could make any sound. I HAD to get a picture of this.

Joe was sitting on the couch and Nick had jumped into his lap with a terrified look on his face while Joe had an even more terrified look and was clutching Nick's arm so hard that his nails had almost sunken into his skin.

I quietly went to get my camera and snapped a few pictures. Then I put the flash on and snapped one more which let them know we were there. The both let out high-pitched girly screams and Sophie and I finally burst out laughing. Me and Nick were even now.

"That's just cruel," he said.

I just shrugged and put my camera back.

Sophie followed me and said, "Wait a second, you didn't tell me how your date with Joe went!"

"For the 3467128564th time Soph, it wasn't a date!"

"Ok whatever you say, but what happened?"

I told her everything. I hadn't meant to tell her about the almost kiss yet but it slipped.

"I TOLD you he likes you!!!" she yelled.

"Shhh Sophie they might hear you! And it was probably just an in the moment kind of thing anyway."

"Oh please, why are you so oblivious?" she asked.

"I'm not oblivious. I'm just saying that I don't think he likes me like that."

"Which is being oblivious because he has shown every sign that he likes you!" Sophie exclaimed.

"No he hasn't. We are just friends and nothing more than that."

"Yeah well we will see about that. Let's just talk about something else. I don't feel like arguing with you about this."

"Ok let's think of how I should get Kevin back."

"Good idea."

We started thinking of all these ideas but none of them seemed good enough to get him back for scaring the heck out of me.

"Where is Kevin tonight anyway?" I asked.

"I have no clue. He left to go somewhere after he dropped us back off at the bus."

I scrolled through my contacts to see if he had put his number in there, and sure enough I found "Kevin the Incredible" under the K's.

"These Jonas Brothers sure are full of themselves," I laughed as I also found "Nick the Stupendous".

I texted Kevin asking him where he was but I never got a reply. Later I called him but he didn't answer his phone. Where was he? Sophie and I started to get a little worried when he didn't reply to any of our texts or calls two hours later.

**So did you like? What do you think happened to Kevin? Please please please review!! Love to all the people that already have.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Joe's P.O.V:

I was really excited for tomorrow night, for tomorrow night was New Year's Eve and I was finally going to get that New Year's kiss that I always dreamed of. I mean yeah, I've had one before, but it was never meaningful or with someone I truly cared about. This time it would be with Abby, I could just sense it. Well I hoped, at least.

Just then Abby and Sophie walked into the room looking worried.

"What's wrong guys?" Nick asked.

"Do either of you have any idea where Kevin is?" Abby asked.

"No, why?"

"Well we can't get a hold of him. We tried calling and texting for like two hours and no response whatsoever." Sophie said.

"Well that can't be good," I said and Nick and I pulled out our phones and tried calling him one at a time. There was no answer.

"Maybe we should go search for him," I said starting to get worried myself.

Just then the bus door opened and in walked Kevin, his hair a mess, his face red with cold, looking pretty disheveled.

"Oh my gosh Kev where were you we were starting to get really worried!" Abby said as she ran and gave him a hug. I could tell that Kevin was starting to be like a big brother to her and she really cared for him.

"Its ok Abs, I was just out doing a few things when my car got stuck in a ditch so I had to wait for like 3 hours for someone to come tow my car. Then a guy finally comes and gets my car out and he's like 'I'll give you a lift just in case this happens again' and I'm like 'Sure, ok'. So I get in the truck and it smells like nachos and cigarettes and it was so gross. And he was this big muscular bald guy with a beard, right? And the whole flippin' half hour it took him to drive me back here he was talking about unicorns, marshmallows, and Hannah Montana. I swear I am never taking my car out in the snow like ever again."

All of us except Kevin who was pretty pissed at the moment were laughing hysterically.

"We so have to tell Miley this," I managed to get out while almost choking on my laughter.

"Yeah if we see her anytime soon. It's so hard to see people when you're on tour," Nick said.

I opened my mouth to agree when I noticed Kevin turn slightly red and walk away. That boy was definitely up to something. I decided to ignore it for now and I joined Abby who had gone to her bunk on her laptop to check her Facebook.

"Hey, watcha doin?" I asked as I climbed up next to her and sat Indian style.

"Just talking to people, you know they want to know what's been going on with me and where I am and stuff. I didn't say anything about you guys though. I just told them me and Sophie decided to stay in New York longer than we had planned."

"That's pretty awesome. Most girls would brag to all their friends and be like 'OMJ I'm on tour with the Jonas Brothers!!!'" I said in a mock girly tone. "But you're different. I really like that about you."

"Aw thanks Joe. You know I would never ever do that. I'm not just one of those crazy obsessed fans who just want to marry you and think you are insanely hot. Well I do but that's not the point. What I really always wanted was to just meet you and your brothers and become really good friends with you. I always liked you mostly for your personality. I don't only just judge people by their looks because there are so many people out there with amazing personalities that don't have the best looks. And I don't just like you because you're famous. I see you as a real person."

Wow this girl is amazing.

"Wow you are amazing."

Oh snap I said it out loud.

"You're pretty awesome yourself," she said with a smile.

We both just sat there for a while in a comfortable silence. That was another thing I liked about her. We could just sit there and not say a word but it was never awkward.

Then a question popped in my head.

"Hey Abs?"

"Hmm?" she asked once again focused on her laptop.

"Have you ever had a New Year's kiss?"

"No, I never had a boyfriend during New Year's for some reason. Why?" she said looking up at me from the laptop screen.

"Oh, just wondering." I smiled when she turned her attention back to the screen. I was so going to make this her best New Year's ever.

"Ok well I think I'm gonna go to bed now. See ya in the morning."

"Ok goodnight," she said.

I went back to my bunk and drifted off into a happy sleep, dreaming of tomorrow night.

Abby's P.O.V:

I was still on my laptop after Joe went to bed when Sophie came over and sat next to me. We looked at each other and then just burst out laughing for no apparent reason whatsoever. Yeah we do that a lot, we're just very strange that way.

"Why are we laughing?" I said, tears of laughter starting to roll down my cheek.

"I have no clue," Sophie said, her eyes watering also from laughing so hard.

"WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN? SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!!"

We heard Kevin's angry voice coming form his bunk. We covered our mouths with our hands, stifling our laughter and then looked at each other again. We knew we were thinking the same thing. It was payback time.

We both got up quietly and crept over to the door. We silently put our coats on and snuck off the bus.

We hopped into my car and I drove off to a nearby Wal-Mart that was open 24 hours. I found a bottle of green dye while Sophie found the purple. We paid and went back to the bus. Then we silently crept to the bathroom.

"I'll get the shampoo, you get the body wash," I whispered to Sophie.

I took Kevin's shampoo and unscrewed the cap, then carefully poured the contents of the bottle into it while Sophie did the same for his body wash.

We let out little devious laughs and then went to bed knowing Kevin would be the first to take a shower tomorrow morning.

_The next morning:_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I woke up abruptly to an extremely loud yell I heard coming from the bathroom. I hit my head on the top of my bunk as I got up and then laid back down in pain.

Why does that always happen?

When the pain had subsided a little, I got off my bunk and walked toward the bathroom. Expecting to find an angry Kevin with green hair and a purple body, I opened the door and saw…

Nick. He looked like Barney the dinosaur with his luscious curls lime green and he had purple arms and legs.

Oh god, this cant be good.

"Oops?" I said quietly as Sophie, Joe, and Kevin joined us.

As soon as they saw Nick they burst out laughing. Sophie ran and got her camera and snapped a bunch of pictures.

"These are so going on our Myspace," Joe said looking at the pictures over Sophie's shoulder.

"You did this?" Nick asked me quietly but in a deathly voice.

"Uh… well you see, it wasn't only me it was Sophie too and… Nick I'm really sorry this was supposed to happen to Kevin not you!" I said.

"Ha! You will never get the KevMaster back," Kevin said proudly and walked away.

Nick looked at himself in the mirror again and tugged on a piece of hair.

"This will come off soon, won't it?" he asked and gave us a nervous glance.

"Nope, it lasts for about a month," I told him. Of course I was joking but he didn't seem to realize it for he gave a you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me look.

"You're kidding."

"Yeah she is," Sophie said. "Just read the instructions on the back of this bottle and it will come off in no time." She handed him the bottle of green dye and we walked away allowing him to rid himself of his Barney-like appearance.

"Even if that didn't get Kevin, I have to say it was one of the funniest things I have ever seen," I said still chuckling about the whole thing.

"I know, but now we have to think of another way to get Kevin," said Sophie.

"True. Oh well, we'll think of something later."

_Later that day:_

The boys were all out doing interviews and stuff so Sophie and I had the whole bus to ourselves. We decided to have a mini-spa day just for the heck of it. Sophie was sitting on an armchair with one foot in a foot spa thingy. I was giving her a pedicure as we just talked about really random things. Of course after a while the subject came to Nick.

"Ugh Soph why are you so lucky? None of my ex boyfriends ever treated me the way Nick treats you. He's the sweetest boy in the entire world," I complained to her.

"Yeah well I am pretty lucky," Sophie said smirking.

"Not helping Sophie."

"Oh come on Abby, for like the billionth time, you have Joe and he is pretty amazing."

"What do you mean, I have Joe? Sophie for the billionth time we are ONLY friends!"

"Ok fine. I'm just going to give up and then once he kisses you tonight maybe you will finally realize that he likes you and you guys are meant to be together." Sophie said.

"Oh right like he's really going to kiss me tonight," I said doubtfully.

What I didn't know was that Joe had told Sophie that he was planning to give me a New Year's kiss. We had all become extremely close in the past few days so we basically told each other everything. It was like we were all brothers and sisters, well except for Nick and Sophie of course.

"Well, you never know," Sophie said with a shrug, not wanting to betray Joe's trust.

It was early evening and we were almost done with our little treatment. We had done our nails and like a million different exfoliators and stuff. We also did our hair. I straightened Sophie's since I had a talent for that for some reason and I put mine in loose curls. We looked like we had gotten our hair professionally done. We must have been having good hair days and we were definitely pleased with the results. We both put our hair up and put on one of those avocado masks with cucumbers over our eyes like you see in the movies. We were laying back and talking and relaxing. We were just wearing robes and slippers. Then the door flung open.

Oh snap.

We instantly sat up and the cucumbers flew off our eyes. We were staring at about 15 people, and most were celebrities with Kevin standing in front of all of them. They all stared at us with questioning looks.

"Uhh…we were uh…just…umm we'll be right back." I stuttered then Sophie and I sprinted to the bathroom.

"OH MY GOSH ABBY THOSE WERE CELEBRITIES!"

"AHH I KNOW!! We are such idiots!!"

We immediately removed the masks and did our makeup. Then we crept over to our suitcases and found adorable outfits. When we were all put together, I had to say we looked pretty amazing. We reentered the living room where everyone was. We looked around and saw Miley Cyrus, Corbin Bleu, Ashley Tisdale, Zac Efron, Jason Dolley, and a bunch of other Disney stars whom we were absolutely in love with. We went around and started introducing ourselves to everyone and apologizing for earlier. They all thought it was just funny so it was cool. Then we got over to Kevin and glared at him.

"You could have warned us you know," we both said at the same time.

"Well I wanted to have a little surprise New Year's party on our bus. I thought it would be cool to surprise you guys with all your favorite celebs, but somebody obviously wasn't ready," he said then laughed.

"Whatever. Where are Nick and Joe?" I asked.

"They're out having a snowball fight and were so absorbed in it that they didn't see us come. So they're gonna be surprised too."

"Ok cool. Well we're gonna go mingle."

We walked around chatting with everyone for a while when the door opened again sending in a blast of cold air. Nick and Joe walked in shivering from head to foot. They looked pretty angry but that changed once they saw all of their friends.

Kevin put in a dance mix and we all danced until we basically couldn't move anymore. Kevin looked like he was getting pretty close with Ashley Tisdale _and _Brenda Song.

"Look at Kevin, he's such a pimp," I said to Sophie. We both laughed and then Nick came over and started dancing with Sophie so I was kind of lonely. Joe seemed to have noticed this from across the room and came over to me.

He came up behind me and I didn't notice him. He leaned in so his mouth was a centimeter away from my ear and whispered "Hey."

I jumped and turned around to see Joe standing there looking pleased with himself.

"So you enjoy scaring me?" I asked.

"Well it is quite funny," he said giving me an adorable grin. Then "Wait for You" by Elliot Yamin came on.

"Would you care to dance?" Joe said holding out his arm.

I took it and wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist pulling me closer.

"You know, you look really pretty tonight," Joe said staring into my eyes.

"Thanks," I said blushing, staring back into his.

The song ended and we broke apart. Kevin turned the music off and we all went to the T.V. so we wouldn't miss the ball drop.

There were ten minutes left and we were getting really excited. I drank a bunch of Red Bull in the meantime so I could stay up all night. Then there were 10 seconds left.

"TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX, FIVE, FOUR…" everyone started shouting.

Then I saw Nick lean over and whisper something in Sophie's ear and she nodded and looked extremely happy.

"…ZERO!!!!" And the ball dropped. Nick kissed Sophie and I looked away so I would leave them alone. When I turned, Joe was looking straight at me and was only inches away from my face. I knew he was going to kiss me. We both leaned in and got closer, and closer, I could feel his breath on my lips, and then…

EEEEEEEEP!!!!

We both jumped back to find that Dylan Sprouse had blown one of the party horn thingies right in our faces. Great, another moment ruined. And this was even worse than last time.

Joe leaned over to me again and whispered in my ear. "Hey Abby?" he said unknowingly sending shivers down my spine. "You want to go outside and take a break from this party?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

We both grabbed our coats and walked outside in the fresh blanket of snow. We just walked and talked for a while.

"Hey I have a question," Joe said.

"Yeah?"

"What do you look for in a guy?"

"Well…" I looked up at him and he was once again looking me straight in the eyes. I looked into his for a few seconds starting to get lost in them. We were both still walking and what we didn't realize was that there was a big tree right in front of us. Then we collided with it and fell backwards. At first we didn't even realize what had just happened, but then when we did we just laughed at our own stupidity. We didn't even bother to get up, we just laid back and watched fireworks that were going off in the distance.

"Wow, they are so beautiful," I said in awe. I absolutely love fireworks.

"Yes you are," Joe said. I looked at him and he had sat up and was looking at me. I did the same. I really don't know why, but that cheesy movie line always works. We looked into each others eyes and started to lean in. We were a centimeter away from each other, then a millimeter away from each other, and then we closed the gap between our lips. Finally, I thought. No interruptions.

His kisses were amazing. First it was just soft and sweet, then it got a little deeper. He ran his fingers through my hair, once again sending shiver down my spine, and put his other hand on my cheek. I put one hand on the back of his neck and the kiss got more passionate with each second. Then we broke apart when we needed air. We smiled at each other, and he took my hand and we laced our fingers together. I leaned my head on his shoulder and we just sat there watching the fireworks together. This night was perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I'm soooo sorry you have had to wait for like EVER but here is chapter 7, FINALLY. I LOVE REVIEWS!!**

Chapter 7

Joe and I stayed like that for about 20 minutes until we realized how cold we were.

"Let's go back inside," Joe said as he noticed me shivering. He got up and helped me up and we walked back on the bus hand in hand.

It looked like nobody had noticed us leave so we just sat on the couch and pretended like we had been there the whole time. The only person who seemed to notice was Sophie who gave me a tell-me-everything-later look. To be honest I was pretty surprised she noticed out of anyone since her and Nick seemed kind of…well…close.

I looked around at everyone and it seemed like they were all having a great time. Dylan and Cole were chasing around Jason Dolley who was covered in what looked like either whipped cream or shaving cream and trying to stay as far away from them as possible. Miley, Corbin, Vanessa, and Zack were all in a corner laughing about something. Kevin and Ashley Tisdale seemed to be having a pretty good time too. Ashley kept laughing at what Kevin was saying and then would lightly touch his arm and he would blush.

"Aww how cute!! Kevin looks like a tomato!" I said to Joe as Ashley touched his arm again and he turned red.

"Oh Em Gee!! How adorable!!" Joe said mimicking me. I playfully slapped his arm.

"Although I have to say, we are so much cuter," he said. Then he flashed me that famous Joe Jonas smile. I think any girl would melt if he smiled at them like that. He leaned in and kissed me lightly.

"I would have to agree," I said.

"Umm everyone I think we have a problem!" yelled Selena Gomez. She had just come back inside with Emily Osment and Mitchell Musso. "We're kind of like stranded. The snow is like 5 feet deep. Ok that's an exaggeration but its still pretty deep. There's no way any of us are getting out of here tonight."

"SLUMBER PARTAYYYY!!!!" yelled out Mitchell and Emily.

"Yeah!!!" everyone cheered. Tonight should be interesting.

It was a few hours later and everyone was still hyped up on Red Bull and soda and decided to play a game of Spin the Bottle. Of course me, Joe, Nick, Steph, Zac, and Vanessa stayed out. I watched for a few minutes as they played. Kevin went first and the bottle landed on Brenda. He looked over at Ashley for a second with a sort of apologetic look on his face. Ashley looked a little upset at first but quickly hid it as Kevin gave Brenda a small kiss on the lips.

I didn't feel like watching anymore so I went over to Joe who was talking to Zac and Vanessa.

"Hey guys," I said as I sat next to Joe. My butt had barely hit the couch when Joe pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. Zac and Vanessa were leaning on the couch, his arm around her shoulders.

Vanessa was positively beaming at us as Joe did that. It almost made me laugh to see how cute she thought we were. Her and Zac were seriously awesome people and they also made such a cute couple.

"I think me and Zac are going to leave you two alone. We'll talk to you guys later," she said. She beamed at us again and squealed and got up from the couch. Zac didn't look like he wanted to move anytime soon so Vanessa practically had to pull him off the couch.

"But babe, I wanted to talk to them, they're cool people," Zac whined.

"Did you not see them? They just got together and they need their relationship to bloom. Therefore they need alone time," we heard Vanessa hiss to Zac as she dragged him away. Joe and I laughed and he leaned back on the couch with me still on his lap. I got off and lay down on the couch with my head in his lap and stared up into his gorgeous hazel/brown eyes. He looked down at me and started playing with my hair.

"It's so weird," Joe said to me.

"What's weird?" I asked him.

"Well a certain girl crashed into our tour bus a few days ago and came on tour with us instead of having to go home. Then I find myself totally head over heels, well maybe dress shoes, not heels, for this girl. She's beautiful and sweet and crazy and everything I could ask for. She's like my dream girl. And the craziest part is that I totally fell for her in just a few days and I feel like I've known her my whole life and could talk to her about anything. I just find it incredible. And weird."

"Yeah it is weird. One day I am totally in love with this band and totally wouldn't mind marrying the middle brother, or any one of them for that matter. Then one day I crash into their bus and wake up in a hospital with all three of them staring at me. Then I fall totally head over heels for the middle child. He's gorgeous, sweet, hilarious, insane, and could have ANY girl he wanted but chose me. He's also caring and romantic and has an incredible voice. Even if he wasn't this famous rock star I wouldn't care in the slightest bit because he's absolutely perfect. I couldn't ask for anyone better. The craziest part? I've only known him for a few days and fell like I've known him my whole life."

Wow, I thought. Joe and I just totally spilled out our feelings to each other and I loved it.

"You wouldn't be happen to be talking about me, now would you?" Joe said teasingly.

"Ew, you? Why would I be talking about you? I'm talking about Kevin, duhh," I said teasing him back.

Joe just smirked and got out from under me and got sort of on top of me but sort of not. He started kissing my neck like a hundred times and moved his way up to my face where he kept kissing my cheek. Oh he was so torturing me on purpose. Ughh kiss my lips already!

Then he stopped and was hovering about a centimeter away from my lips, just staring at me.

"Just kiss me already!" I said not being able to stand it any longer.

"You must want me bad," he whispered, still a centimeter away from me. I rolled my eyes, and as I did I felt his lips press against mine. It's about time, I thought as I kissed back.

About 2 hours later everyone had crashed. There were people laying all over the floor and the couches. Sophie and Nick were all cuddled up together on the loveseat, sound asleep. Kevin and Ashley were sleeping on a pile of blankets in the middle of the room. Ashley had her head on Kevin's chest and they seemed to be holding hands. Joe and I had fallen asleep on the couch and his arms were wrapped tightly around me.

Joe's P.O.V:

I woke up and looked at my watch. It was 6:09 a.m. I looked down and smiled when I saw Abby in my arms sound asleep. I kissed her forehead and then slowly got up so I wouldn't wake her up. I looked out the window and saw that it was sunny and the snow was melting so everyone should be able to leave today. I decided to go running since I hadn't gone for a while. So yeah it was like 30 degrees outside but I could bundle up. Yeah I'm manly enough to handle it.

I put on some running pants and sneakers and a t-shirt with a warm sweatshirt. I grabbed my iPod and cranked up the volume and ran outside. Brrr it's cold. Manly, Joe! You can handle it, you are MANLY!

I jogged to the beat of the music and passed by several buildings. There were some offices and then a Starbucks (I should probably tell Kevin about that. Actually he probably already smelled it. Then there were some restaurants. I kept on jogging and started to pass a large very nice looking building that said "The Miller Science Center" (A/N I totally just made that up) in big red letters. Then I had a brilliant idea. I quickly ran back to the bus and got out the phone book. I dialed a number and it rang a few times until someone picked up.

"Miller Science Center. How may I help you?"

"Hi, I have a special request…"

Abby's P.O.V:

I was just waking up and realized Joe was no longer with me. I walked over the multiple bodies of celebrities that were sprawled all over the bus and made my way to the kitchen. I heard a voice coming from there.

"Yeah, awesome! Yeah she's totally going to flip. Thanks so much for your help! Bye."

Joe hung up the phone and I walked in.

"Good morning gorgeous," he said when he turned around and saw me there. "You didn't happen to hear anything, did you?"

"All I heard was you thanking the person and saying 'She's totally gonna flip'. Who were you talking to?" I asked skeptically.

"Oh nobody," he said smiling. I gave him a look.

"You will find out soon enough," he said grinning widely.

"Ugh fine" I said knowing he wasn't going to tell me.

"So, would you like me to make you some pancakes for breakfast?" Joe asked me.

"HA! _You_, making _pancakes_?!" I started laughing.

"Hey! Well then why don't _you_ make _me_ pancakes, huh?" he said looking hurt, but I knew he was joking.

"Yeah the only thing worse than you making pancakes is me making pancakes. Especially when Sophie is helping me. I smiled to myself thinking of the strange variety of pancakes Sophie and I had concocted in the past.

Before Joe could respond to that, Mr. Jonas walked into the kitchen carrying a box of Dunkin Donuts and a bunch of drinks from Starbucks.

"Hey guys, I felt like being nice and bringing you breakfast. Oh and Joe, I want all of these celebrities off the bus in the next hour, got it?" he said. (A/N: I know I haven't said anything about Mr. and Mrs. Jonas yet or Frankie but lets just pretend that Abby and Sophie have already met them.)

"Thanks Mr. Jonas!" I said excitedly. "Now neither of us has to make pancakes." I said to Joe.

"Ha. Joe making pancakes. That's a good one," said Mr. Jonas.

"Ok dad I think we've already established that I can't make pancakes. Well thanks for the donuts and coffee and I promise all the celebrities will be gone in the next hour."

"Ok well enjoy, you guys," he said and walked out of the kitchen. I looked at Joe and he had an evil smile on his face.

"Oh god, what are you thinking of doing?" I asked him.

"Well my dad said he wants ALL of the celebrities off the bus in the next hour. Nick and Kevin are celebrities."

"You are a celebrity too genius," I said.

"Yeah but I don't count, I'm the one throwing them off the bus."

"Whatever, you have fun getting in trouble."

"Psh I'm not getting in any trouble, I'm DJ Danja!!"

"Ok whatever," I said as I took a bite into a jelly donut.

"We will see," Joe said and then took a bite of a custard filled donut and finishing half of it in one bite.

"Joe, do you have to eat like a cow?" I said trying not to laugh at him.

"Gosh you sound like my mother. Hey, you have some powder there on your lip," he said.

"Where?" I said attempting to get it off. Before I could he grabbed my hand and pulled it away from my mouth.

"It's ok, I got it," he said and then kissed me. We kissed for about 2 minutes and then I pulled back.

"Joe can we do this later? I'm hungry."

"Ok," he said then laughed.

"I didn't even have powder on my lip, did I?" I said.

Joe put on a guilty look.

"You are pathetic," I said jokingly and then finished my donut.

"Awe, they are too cute!"

"Ew, I want to gag."

"Don't go in there, they probably want to be alone!"

Joe and I looked over to the doorway and saw a bunch of heads poking around it. We glared at all of them.

"Look, now they are mad at us!" exclaimed Miley.

Joe and I burst out in laughter. Miley looked relieved.

"Guys, chill, its all good," said Joe.

We got up and went back into the livingroom. Everyone had woken up when we were in the kitchen.

"Ok guys! My dad says all celebrities have to be gone within the hour and the hour is over in ten minutes. So I suggest you all leave!" Joe yelled to everyone.

"Wow Joe, you are just so sweet," I said sarcastically.

Everyone started saying their goodbyes and one by one left the bus. Eventually everyone had left and me, Joe, Kevin, Nick, and Sophie were left on the bus.

"Time to get ALL the celebrities off the bus," Joe said with an evil laugh.

"Hey Kev, you know there is a Starbucks about a block from here," Joe said to Kevin.

"I KNEW I smelled one!" Kevin said excitedly and practically sprinted off the bus. Nick followed yelling, "Hey, I'm coming too! I have this craving for a green tea frappuchino!"

As soon as the door slammed shut, Joe ran up and locked it. He also went around the bus locking all the windows.

"Um, what is he doing?" Sophie asked me.

"He thinks it will be funny to lock them out of the bus since his dad wanted ALL celebrities off the bus." I said rolling my eyes.

"He knows that he is a celebrity too, right?" she said also rolling her eyes at him.

"Oh he knows. So, tell me about last night!!! I didn't talk to you at all!" I squealed.

"Well…Nick asked me to be his girlfriend," she said blushing.

"OH MY GOD AHHH!!! Is that what he whispered in your ear right before the ball dropped?" Sophie nodded.

"That is soo cute!!"

"Yeah, so what about you Miss I'm-going-to-disappear-with-Joe-Jonas-for-half-an-hour-and-then-come-back-and-pretend-like-nothing-happened?" Sophie asked me grinning like crazy.

"Well…umm…we kissed," I said.

"DID I TELL YOU OR DID I TELL YOU," Sophie yelled in triumph.

"I think you might have told me," I said.

"Well, give me DETAILS!"

I told her everything from our almost kiss that was interrupted by Dylan to what happened right before we fell asleep.

"Oh my gosh! When do you think he's going to ask you to be his girlfriend?"

"I don't know." What I didn't know was that it would be a lot sooner than I thought.

The there was a pounding on the door.

"JOE!!!!" Let us in!!!!" we heard Nick and Kevin yell. Joe stuck his head out the window and stuck his tongue out at them.

"Dad said he wanted ALL celebrities off the bus," he said.

"Well then we have a slight problem don't we?" said Kevin. Joe gave him a confused look, but before he could say anything he was being pulled out the window by Kevin.

"Hey!" he yelled at him.

"NOW all the celebrities are off the bus," said Nick.

Sophie and I were watching from afar. I have to say it was quite hilarious. We decided to let them back in after some time due to the fact that Joe didn't have a jacket on and could get sick.

"Joe, you are an idiot," I said to him shaking my head.

"Well, would you mind going out with this idiot tonight?"

"Well, I guess I could as long as your stupidness isn't contagious," I said.

"Well, you know, 'stupidness' isn't a word," he smirked at me.

"Well you know, I can make up words if I want to," I said and walked away.

"Be ready by 6:30!" he called after me.

"Will do!" I called back without turning around.

I went to the closet and started to pick out something to wear tonight. I was really excited and couldn't wait to see where he would take me.

It was later in the day, around 5:00, so I decided to start getting ready. I put on a long black shirt-dress that had wide straps and black leggings that had lace on the bottom. I added jewelry that had a lot of golds and browns in ti along with shoes that matched the jewelry. I did my makeup so that it looked evening/date appropriate with subtle gold eye shadow and I straightened my hair. I added some lip gloss and when I was finished it was around 6:20. I had ten minutes left so I turned on the T.V. to Disney Channel until Joe came for me. It was on the episode of Hannah Montana with the Jonas Brothers as guest stars. I laughed because I remember I used to watch it all the time and wish that I could mett them someday. Now I was on their tour bus and going on a date with Joe Jonas.

"Knock knock," said a voice softly. I turned around and Joe was standing there leaning against the door frame. He looked…gorgeous. There was just no other way to describe him. He was wearing black skinny jeans with a bright red button down shirt. He had a pin-striped tuxedo vest over it and a white tie. His hair was…perfect. It was mostly straight but had the perfect amount of curl at the bottom and it was shiny and I wanted to touch it really badly.

"Hey," I said breathlessly. Yeah he was so gorgeous that it literally took my breath away. Oh my god Abby, get a grip, you sound like such a loser. I got up from the couch and walked toward him. This time it was my turn to take his breath away. He just stared at me for a few seconds and then said, "You look beautiful."

"So do you." Oh no I did not just say that. Stupid Abby! Ugh. "I mean, you look really good," I said lamely.

"Thanks. You ready to go?" he said.

"Yup."

We grabbed our jackets and headed to Joe's car and got in.

"So, where are you taking me?" I asked curiously.

"Nope, not telling. It's a surprise." He said with a small smile.

"Oh I see. You are always full of surprises, aren't you?" I said.

"Well tonight I definitely am," he said softly, the small smile still on his face. Tonight it seemed like I was seeing another side of Joe, the shy, nervous side of him. It made me want to hug him. Just when I thought he couldn't get any cuter…

I was so excited and curious about where he was taking me. Just then we pulled up to the parking lot of a fancy looking restaurant.

"Oh my god, Joe! This is such a nice place, you really didn't have to bring me here!" I exclaimed.

"Well I wanted to," he said as he opened the car door for me. He also opened the door to the restaurant for me AND he even pulled out my chair for me. Oh my god he's a gentleman too! Could he be any more perfect? Apparently he could be.

There was a piano in the restaurant with a spotlight on it and was occupied by a middle-aged man. After we had finished our meals, Joe excused himself for a moment. I watched as he walked up to the pianist and chatted with him for a minute. I wondered what he was doing. Then I saw the man get up and Joe sat down on the piano bench.

"I would like to dedicate this song to a very special girl that is here with me tonight, Abby Miller." He spoke into the microphone.

Ok so he _could_ be more perfect.

He started to sing softly into the mic.

_  
__Take my hand tonight  
We can run so far  
We could change the world  
Do anything we want  
We could stop for hours  
Just staring at the stars  
They shine down to show us _

You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be running so fast we could fly tonight  
And even when were miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know we're inseparable

We could run forever  
If you wanted to  
I would not get tired  
Because I'd be with you  
I'd keep singing this song  
Until the very end  
And we'd have done all these things

You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be running so fast we could fly tonight  
And even when were miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know were inseparable 

_I will give it all  
Never let you fall  
Cause you know we're inseparable  
I would give it up  
Just to show you I'm in love  
Cause you know  
We're inseparable _

You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be running so fast we could fly tonight  
And even when were miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know we're inseparable 

When he finished I was about to either pass out or burst into happy tears. He sang so softly and sweetly. It was just beautiful, not to mention my favorite song ever.

He wlaked back over to our table and sat down.

"So, what did you think?" he asked my softly, looking straight into my eyes.

"It was incredible," I said back softly. He smiled at me.

"Well, how about we get out of here. I have one more place to take you."

"_Another_ place? Joe, isn't a fancy restaurant and a beautiful song enough?" I asked in disbelief.

"Nope, I couldn't help but spoil you," he said as the waiter handed him the check.

We left and drove for a little while until we stopped in front of the Miller Science Center.

"Um, Joe, why are we at a science center?" I asked confused.

"Well, I remember you telling me you love to look at the stars, so I thought we would go to a planetarium since its kind of cold out to look at the stars now."

"Awe, that's so sweet of you!" I said.

"Yeah well I'm a pretty sweet guy," he said.

We walked inside the planetarium and it was completely empty.

"Where are all the people?" I asked.

"Oh I might have forgotten to mention, I rented it out just for the two of us," he said proudly.

"Oh my god! I think Miley got it wrong when she said Kevin was the romantic one."

Joe just laughed and we sat down in the middle of all the seats. We watched the various constellations and planets for about an hour. I was like, mesmerized and didn't realize that Joe was watching me with a nervous look on his face. The constellations that were on the ceiling disappeared and a bunch of single stars started appearing. More and more of them started appearing when I realized they were spelling out something. First they formed the word "Will" and then "you" then "be" then "my".

I stared with my mouth hanging open at the question, "Will you be my girlfriend?" written in stars.

Then a single tear rolled down my cheek, a tear of happiness of course. I never thought any guy would ever do something so sweet for me. I looked over at Joe who seemed a little worried that I was crying. I wiped away the tear and smiled at him.

"Of course I will be your girlfriend," I said quietly.

He smiled back, clearly relieved and happy.

We stared into each others eyes for a few seconds just smiling like idiots. The we got a little serious and leaned in for a kiss. It was so full of passion and care and happiness. Joe's hands moved to my cheek and the back of my neck. It was the most amazing kiss ever, and this was by far the best day ever.

* * *

**So what did you think? please please please review!! I'm not sure when my next update will be but i will TRY to make it soon. My birthday is on Friday so i probably won't be updating this weekend, I'm really sorry. Maybe next week? The more reviews I get the sooner I'll update. Love you guys!**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay I FINALLY updated.**

**hannah montana luva- so since you were the only one who gave me your idea, i decided i would use it in my story so thanks )**

Chapter 8

Abby's P.O.V:

We just got back to the bus from the most amazing night EVER. I went to the closet and changed into plaid pajama pants and an oversized t-shirt. Then I went into the bathroom and washed my face off of my makeup. I started to brush my teeth when Kevin walked into the bathroom. 

"So," he said while nudging me on the side and winking. "How was your date tonight?"

I spit out my toothpaste and rinsed my mouth, then excitedly went into a full-detailed description of everything that happened. I loved telling Kevin things. It was like talking to Sophie, only he was a guy. I felt like I could tell any of the guys anything. Kevin was like my big brother, Joe was my boyfriend, and Nick was like my best guy friend. We were all like a big family. 

"So then I read it and I was like FREAKING out inside and I was like 'of course I will be your girlfriend!' so then he looked so happy and then I leaned in and-"

"Whoa ok I think I can go without hearing the last part," Kevin cut me off. I punched him lightly on the arm and he pretended to be hurt. "Well I'm glad to hear that Joe finally learned something from the Master of Romance."

When he said Master of Romance he gave himself a sultry look in the mirror then started brushing his teeth. I watched him in amusement, but that totally turned to disgust when he started gargling his toothpaste. He caught sight of my face in the mirror and gave out a laugh spraying toothpaste all over the mirror and faucet. He quickly cleaned it in fear that Denise would walk in and rinsed out his mouth. 

"It scares me how you can be worse than Joe sometimes," I said trying to hold in my laughter. He gave me an offended look and started to walk out of the bathroom. I grabbed his arm before he could get out and pulled him back kissing him on the cheek. "You know I'm joking, nobody can be worse than Joe, except possibly Frankie."

"Hey, I take offense to that!" said Joe who had just walked into the bathroom. "I think you deserve a little spanking for saying that," he said as he flipped me over his shoulder and carried me over to his bunk. As he was walking I heard Kevin mutter a "Ewe". 

Joe laid me down on his bed and crawled in next to me. From the second I laid down I knew there was no way I was sleeping in my own bunk tonight. His smelled way too good that there was no way I was leaving it. We just talked and talked about the most random things. We talked about everything from music to socks to microwaves. Hey, don't look at me, Joe brought it up. That was the amazing thing about Joe and I. We didn't have to be one of those couples who just made out all the time, I totally hate that. Just being with each other was enough for us. But what's going to happen when the tour is over? Will our relationship last? I didn't really want to think about that right now but I had to know.

"Hey, Joe?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"What's going to happen after this tour? What if the distance is too much for us and we don't last?"

"Abby," he said looking me straight in my green eyes with his gorgeous light brown ones. "I have confidence that you and I are going to last and that the distance between us will only make our relationship stronger because it will make us happier to see each other. I promise you that I will visit you as much as possible and I will call you and text you every single day, ok? And we can video chat too. And even if it doesn't work out, we will still be friends. And I'm not just saying that either because I know we can do that since you are already like my best friend except we kiss every now and then," he finished.

"Thanks, I guess I already knew that, I just needed some reassurance." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Don't worry Abs, we are going to be fine," he said then leaned in and gave me a soft kiss. He started to pull away when I grabbed the back of his neck pulling him back and kissing him passionately. Everything he had just said made me want him even so much more for some reason. He returned the kiss even more passionately and got on top of me. I wrapped a leg around him and his hand moved up and down my thigh. Then he moved his hands to my sides and started moving them up and down slowly. Did he know he was driving me insane? I think he did. I was tingling everywhere. I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip and of course I let it in. Now we were having a hard core make out session and it was so much fun. I just loved how we could do things like this but we could still be best friends anyways. 

We finally broke apart and Joe laid back down next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close so that our bodies were completely touching.

"Goodnight, gorgeous," He said kissing my forehead then immediately falling asleep. I laid there in his arms for a while, not really feeling like sleeping. I closed my eyes and just thought about everything. My life still seemed almost unreal, it was insane. I opened my eyes, still not tired, and looked around. My eyes fell on Kevin who was sitting a little distance away in his own bunk. He was staring at me with a sort of sad, longing look, but the moment our eyes met he quickly diverted his and tried to pretend like it was nothing. Weird, I thought. I wonder what that was all about. I just shook it off and eventually fell asleep. 

The next morning I woke up to the delicious smell of pancakes. I walked into the kitchen and found Joe at the stove. Wait a second. Joe? No. There was no way Joe was making delicious smelling pancakes. As soon as I was about to say something about this strange sight, Joe turned around and saw me staring at him in disbelief. 

"Good morning my love, would you like some of Joseph's fantastical pancakes," he asked me with a huge grin.

"Um, I think I'll pass, who knows what you've done to them," I said making my way to the pantry and pulling out a box of chocolate chip pop-tarts. As I was opening the box, Joe whisked it out of my hands and threw it back into the pantry.

"You will eat my pancakes and you will enjoy them," he said. I simply stared at him and crossed my arms showing him that was definitely not going to happen.

"Hon, we all know you can't make pancakes for your life, and I don't know about you, but I would like to live a long, healthy life and not die of pancake poisoning. So if you will excuse me, I am going to go eat my pop-tarts now."

I shoved past him and reached for the box when he grabbed my arm and then flipped me over his shoulder. He walked me over to the table and sat me down in a chair. About two seconds later there was a platter full of pancakes in front of me with maple syrup and whipped cream. Yes, whipped cream. 

"Trust me Abby, this is my mom's recipe. She taught me how to make them yesterday and I thought I would surprise you this morning. And if you don't believe me, just smell them. You can't deny that they are going to be delicious."

Awe he asked his mom to teach him to make pancakes just for me! That is too cute. I happily took a bite and it was AMAZING! 

"Wow Joe, who knew?" I said smiling at him. We both ate our pancakes and then decided to spray whipped cream into our mouths. That is one of the most fun things to do ever. Next thing we knew we were having a whipped cream fight. The white substance was flying all over the kitchen and we were covered in it from head to toe. Joe stepped forward and started getting al the whipped cream off my face and neck, with his mouth of course. We kept kissing the whipped cream off each other when we heard soft footsteps. I saw Kevin walk in and abruptly stop when he saw Joe and I. He had that same sad look in his eyes from the previous night when he saw us. 

"Oh…um…sorry guys," he said quietly and left the room. Why was he being so weird? Usually he would make some kind of joke about being disgusted by us, or at least yell at us for making such a mess.

"Have you noticed Kevin acting a little strange?" I asked Joe who stopped kissing my neck and looked at me. 

"No not really, why?" he said.

"Never mind," I said. We were about to continue what we were doing but the Denise walked in the kitchen.

"Shit," Joe mumbled under his breath. 

"What exactly happened to this kitchen?" asked Denise staring at Joe as if it was only his fault and not mine also. 

"Um we were eating whipped cream and it kind of got…out of control?" Joe said like it was a question. 

"Mrs. Jonas, I'm really sorry. It wasn't only Joe's fault, it was mine too," I said to her.

"Oh honey don't be silly, Joe always does this sort of thing. And please call me Denise." She said in her motherly tone. 

"Sorry Denise, I keep forgetting. I promise you we weill get this cleaned up right away," I said smiling at her. I heard Joe utter a soft groan and stepped on his foot. Denise smiled and left the kitchen. 

"Come on babe, we are cleaning this kitchen now whether you like it or not." 

Joe groaned again and then we started to clean up.

With Nick and Sophie:

"Hey Soph, you want to go to this party tonight with me? A friend of ours is hosting it and it should be really fun and Abby and Joe said they were going too," Nick asked Sophie.

"Yeah, sounds like fun!" Sophie said.

"Oh and just a heads up, there will be alcohol there but we are all pretty responsible not to drink any."

"Okay I don't drink anyway so its all good," Sophie said. 

At that moment Kevin walked past them with his head down, grabbed one of his acoustic guitars, and made his way into another room without saying a single word.

"What has been up with him lately? He's been moping around for the past day or so," Sophie said referring to Kevin. 

"Who knows?" said Nick, obviously not thinking much of it. Sophie got up, leaving Nick by himself, and walked until she was right in front of the door to the room Kevin had just gone into. The door was slightly ajar so she peered in. Kevin sat there strumming away at random chords on his guitar. Sophie wanted to go in and talk to him but decided against it since he looked like he was "in the zone". She stayed there for a few more minutes and just watched him. He looked like he was sad and lonely. Slowly, the random chords began to form into a song and Kevin was singing softly under his breath so that the words were undistinguishable to Sophie. Jeez, thought Sophie, I wonder what's eating at him. She decided to confront him about it later and went back to Nick.

"Thanks for leaving me," Nick said in a mock accusing tone.

"Sorry babe. I uh…I had to go to the bathroom," said Sophie deciding she wouldn't tell him about Kevin just yet.

Later on in the day (Abby's Point of View):

"ABBY!"

"SOPHIE!"

Sophie and I had both yelled out each others names in unison. Sometimes it was creepy how we did that. 

We met each other right by the closet we shared.

"I don't know what to wear to the party!" we, once again, both said at the same time. Yeah, creepy. 

We started rummaging through our huge mass of clothes. It was funny how we had so many yet we could never find something to wear. Thankfully it didn't take too long this time and we both had cute outfits on in about half an hour. While we were straightening our hair, I decided to ask Sophie if she noticed anything weird about Kevin.

"Have you noticed that Kevin has been acting a little strange for the past day or two?" I asked her.

"Um yeah, about that, I saw him in the back room today playing a sad kind of song but I couldn't hear what he was singing. And he didn't even acknowledge me or Nick when he walked by."

"Weird. We need to find out what's up with him."

"Yeah,"

We finished our hair and makeup and found Nick and Joe playing Guitar Hero III on easy mode. Ha. I could so pone them on easy.

"Guys, are we leaving?" I asked.

"Yeah go ask Kev if he's coming and if he's not I'll drive," said Joe. (A/N I know Joe doesn't have a license but for this story it is just more convenient.)

I went and found Kevin in the back room still playing his guitar. I didn't go in right away but just watched him for a while. After straining my ears I could hear the words he was faintly singing.

_And I die  
One day at a time  
'Cause I just can't seem to get you off my mind  
No matter how I try  
try to kill the time  
well I think that I'm just going crazy  
one day at a time_

Wow. That's one of their really old songs but still one of my favorites. I wonder who he's singing it about. Well I guess I'll go find out.

"Knock knock," I said quietly.

He jumped and looked up at me. He was really flustered.

"Oh um hey Abby," he said.

"Hey, are you coming with us to the party tonight?" I asked.

"Uh, no I'm not really in the mood," he said. 

"Um, ok." I paused thinking whether I should talk to him or not. "Hey Kev?" I asked tentatively.

"Hm?" he said looking back up.

"Could I talk to you for a sec?" 

"Um sure." He set his guitar down and moved over to make room for me on the couch.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Well, I noticed you've been acting a little strange lately. I also just heard you playing 'One Day at a Time' which makes me think some girl has upset you. And if they have I will totally kick their ass." I said, Okay so I wouldn't kick their ass but I just want to make him feel better.

"Well, it is a girl, but I guess I can't really say she upset me. She just found another guy before I even started to realize I liked her, so I guess it's really my fault," he said sadly.

"Awe I'm sorry Kevin, but there are plenty of great girls out there for you, I'm sure you will find another one," I said trying to console him. 

"You know what? You're right. I think I'll go to that party and see if I can find someone else to take my mind off this girl. Thanks Abs, you were a big help," he said smiling at me. 

"No problemo. Now let's get out of here." I said.

We arrived at the party and got out of the car. This guy's house was huge and we could hear music blasting from inside. 

We walked inside and everyone was dancing like crazy. All the girls could see that Sophie and I were with Joe and Nick so they naturally swarmed over to Kevin. 

We danced and danced until we could barely move any more. Joe and Nick went off to talk to the host of the party while Sophie and I got some sodas and tried cooling off a little. Sophie asked me to come to the bathroom with her when I heard my name being called. I turned around and saw Kevin who had some bimbo attached to his arm. I could tell by the look he gave me that he wanted to get rid of her ASAP. 

"Hey Abs, this is Tori," he said, almost grimacing when he said her name. Tori was about 5"6 with a body that girls everywhere would kill for. She had fake platinum blonde hair and wore so much makeup that it was almost impossible to distinguish her real features. Her bright blue eye color was obviously fake too, you could tell she was wearing contacts.

"Hi," I said sweetly. I try to be nice as much as possible.

"Hey," she said in an annoying voice, faking a smile.

"Tori, you think you could get us more drinks? Mine is running out," Kevin said trying to get rid of her.

"Sure Kevvy," she said in a sickening voice. She ruffled his hair, gave him a wink, and walked away. I fake gagged in her direction and Kevin laughed.

"So I see you tried following my advice," I said.

"Yeah, didn't work out to well," he said followed by his adorable chuckle. Then all of a sudden his face became serious. 

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Um Abby, I have something to tell you that I can't hide any more," he said.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked as we both set our drinks down on the counter. 

"Well you know that girl we were talking about earlier?"

"Uh huh..."

Tori's P.O.V:

Oh my gosh Kevin is so damn sexy. I would so tap that. If I can just get him drunk I will have him in my bedroom by the end of the night. Oh this will be fun.

I looked over at him and saw him laughing at something Abby said. Ewe, if I want my plan to work I need to get rid of her first. I fished in my purse for what I needed to make her go away. I saw them put their drinks down. Perfect. 

I crept over until I was behind the counter and slowly grabbed Abby's cup. I slipped the greenish substance in the tube I was holding into her Coke and set it back down. I walked over a little distance away and observed them, laughing mischievously. 

Abby's P.O.V:

Kevin seemed like he really didn't want to say what he was about to say. He picked up his drink from the counter obviously trying to avoid speaking for a few seconds. I noticed that he picked up my drink by accident but before I could say anything he took a sip. 

"So were saying?" I asked growing impatient.

All of a sudden Kevin's eyes grew wide and he started swaying uneasily. Then he crumpled up and dropped to the floor. 

"KEVIN!" I shrieked.

"NICK!" I heard Sophie shriek at the same exact time. 

* * *

**Ooooh what happened? Ok so i finally updated. Yay me! I don't really like this chapter though. Well if anyone has any ideas for me i would gladly consider using them in my story! Oh and i might start another story but don't worry i will continue updating this one.**


End file.
